A Funny Organization 13 Story: Random Days
by CeciliaHeart
Summary: The Organization's fun and random days and now a crazy little kid joins them. Very Random and Funny or at least attempted
1. Chapter 1

A Funny Organization 13 Story:

Random Days

Hey everyone, hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^

-CeciHeart 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Organization 13

Chapter 1: Picnic/Camp!

XIIIX

Roxas woke up to the loud sound of Demyx's pop music.

"Ugh…This early in the morning already?" He complained got up to get ready, complaining all the way to the bathroom about how Demyx had disturbed his chocolate eating dream.

Once Roxas got ready, he went to knock on Demyx's door to argue with his fellow Nobody. Demyx didn't answer the door. "Of course this won't work…" Roxas thought before making a dark corridor to Demyx's room.

Demyx was singing out loud and happily stringing his sitar when Roxas came in through a dark corridor and Demyx jumped scared for his life.

"What the hell man!" Demyx yelled before realizing it was Roxas. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"You woke me up!" Roxas argued.

"Hey, I wake everyone up all the time. Their use to it" Demyx pouted. "Besides, that's my job"

"Do you get paid for it?"

Demyx thought about this for a second and then answer. "Well…not exactly"

"Right…" Roxas rolled his eyes and turned to the door.

He went to the Grey Area and found Axel, Xigbar and Xion staring at the wall.

"Morning everyone" Roxas greeted.

Xion and Axel tackled Roxas and screamed "DAY OFF! DAY OFF!"

"What?" asked Roxas confused.

"We have a day off, Roxy" Axel bounced up and down.

"I'll kill you for calling me that later, anyways, a day off? Nice" Roxas smiled and Xion smiled happily.

"Oh what should we do for our day off?" She asked.

"Let's have picnic and a camp!" Axel offered.

"That sounds good" Roxas nodded. "I'm in"

"Me too!" Xion said raising her hands.

"No I'm two poppet" Xigbar said from behind them.

"Yesh but I wasn't saying the number, I was saying it like 'Me as well'" Xion explained.

"I know poppet, I was messing with you"

A sudden yawn made everyone turned their attention towards the hall of the Grey Area.

It was the almighty Superior Xemnas, holding a coffee mug, a newspaper and his hair seemed to be wrapped in a pink towel and he had a green mixture of what it looked like avocado in on his face.

The four of them tried not to stare and laugh but couldn't hold it any longer.

Xigbar cracked up first. "Really superior? Hahahahahaha!"

Axel, Roxas and Xion joined in.

"What are you all looking at—" Saix entered the room and realized what the members were laughing about. "Superior?" Saix gasped not wanted to laugh too.

"If you don't stop laughing right now, I swear I'm going to—" Xemnas was interrupted by a very loud drunk Luxord in a pair of zebra stripped boxers and no shirt on whatsoever.

"Already in the morning?" Saix asked as Luxord fell on a couch. His butt sticking up in the air.

"Luxord did you borrow my Zebra boxers again?" Axel asked walking over to the now snoring Gambler of Fate.

Marluxia and Larxene came in laughing their butts off when the saw the commotion and Xemnas; They laughed even harder.

"This is way funnier than messing with Lexaeus's Family Guy figurine collection!" Larxene exclaimed.

"Oh Superior's face is covered in vomit! Ewww!" Demyx said popping out from behind them.

"Shut up Demyx!" Everyone yelled at him.

"Now, we have a day off," Saix began. "So what are you all gonna do?"

"Hm…"Roxas said. "Axel, Xion and I were going to have a Picnic/ camp"

"Perfect," Xemnas said. "I need to relax so we're all going"

"Whaaaat?" Demyx complained. "But I don't like camping! There are bugs everywhere and I know you're all going to tell scary stories!"

"Well get over it 9!" Marluxia replied.

"Oh Gosh…" Xaldin said coming in. "Are we really going on a picnic?"

"And camp!" Xion said happily.

"Fine, I'll bring my plutonium"

Everyone raised an eyebrow at him and then Roxas asked, "Why will we need plutonium?"

"Just in case" Xaldin said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"We won't need—"

"I'll bring a cooler and Ice creams!" Axel said and ran for the kitchen.

"I'll make sandwiches" Xion smiled and headed for the kitchen as well.

"Everyone," Xemnas called. "Get ready, we're going on a picnic"

XIIIX

Well, that's my first chapter for this story! Hope you all enjoyed the random stuff so far. Next chapter: Roxas, Xion and Axel play pranks on the most unprankable members and someone poisons the drinks and people are set on fire! Review pls! I really need those reviews!

PS. Xaldin is really weird with his plutonium :/

Well, 'till next time readers :D

-CeciHeart 3


	2. Chapter 2

A Funny Organization 13 Story:

Random Days

Hey everyone, hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^

-CeciHeart

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Organization 13

Chapter 2: Poisoned Drinks

XIIIX

"We're going on a picnic! Going on a picnic!" Xion, Roxas, Axel and Demyx chanted as they did a conga line. They all sang happily as the other members went aboard the gummi ship.

"Are you all coming or what?" Xemnas asked in an irritated voice.

"COMING!" They all yelled and ran towards the ship just in time before Xaldin the conductor closed the door to leave them behind.

"Damn…" He murmured. "They got in just in time"

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts girl," Marluxia said to Larxene as they sat at the back of the gummi ship. "This is going to be a good vacation"

"Totally," Larxene replied. "Even though we only get ONE DAY OF VACATION!" she yelled loud enough for Xemnas to hear.

"I already told you," Xemnas began. "All of you cost me too much to keep and I can't afford to give you any more vacation than this"

"You're making it sound like we're your slaves dude" Xigbar said.

"Whatever Xemnas" The Savage Nymph rolled her eyes then whispered to Marluxia. "That's why when we rule over the Organization—"

"OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS!" Demyx yelled really loud and everyone covered their ears.

"Shut the hell up Demyx!" Axel shouted.

"But Axel look outside, there are so many—"

"GIRLS!" Axel screamed in delight as the gummi ship began to land on a beach with many pretty girls in bikinis. "Now I get why you're excited Demyx!"

"Actually I was going to say that there are so many fish to swim with"

"Oh you and your fish!"

"Girls?" Xigbar asked. "WHERE?"

Xigbar ran over to Axel who was pointing outside of the gummi ship. They landed and Xigbar ran for the hills—well, the girls really.

Everyone stepped out of the gummi ship and took a look around.

"Wow," Marluxia said putting on a sun hat. "The sun is perfect for a tan!"

Larxene squealed in delight and both Nobodies ran towards the beach to get a nice tan.

Xemnas, Xaldin and Vexen (who complained about getting burn to a crisp out in the sun) took out all the things they brought and began to set out on the sand, in a nice shady spot under a palm tree. Xigbar was after the girls of course. Lexaeus and Zexion were preparing tools to build a sand castle. Saix was surprisingly getting a tan as well, but very far away from Marluxia and Larxene.

Demyx and Luxord ran straight for the water and swam like crazy.

While our little trio: Axel, Xion and Roxas, were planning various pranks on the members.

"Alright," Axel began and patted the sand next to him. "Our first prank: Getting everyone drunk"

"Really?" Roxas sighed. "We've done that prank like millions of times"

"Yeah Axel let's try something else" Xion complained.

"Okay, okay….How about…"

"Getting everyone poisoned!" Xion offered raising her hands.

"Are you crazy?" Roxas whispered-shouted. "We're pranking them, not getting them killed."

"Actually, that's an awesome idea Xion" Axel grinned.

"Are we really going to poison them?" Roxas asked with wide eyes.

"Roxy my boy, we're not going to kill them. I can put this poison in their drinks that doesn't really kill them, just knocks them out, okay? So you're in or what?"

Roxas looked at Axel like he wanted to kill him for just calling him Roxy. Which reminded him that he had already told Axel he was going to kill him for last time. Roxas got up and Axel ran when he saw his friend about to punch his lights out.

"So is that a yes?" Axel yelled over his shoulder as Roxas chased after him.

XIIX

Zexion was talking to The Silent Hero about his evil plans for the night at the camp.

"You know, Five" Zexion said as he began building the fort of the sand castle. "The camp fire scary stories tonight is the perfect way for me to use my illusions on Demyx. He hates scary stories" The Cloak Schemer smirked.

"Are you going to tell the story?" Lexaeus asked.

"Not me, no. Xaldin said he was willing to do that"

Lexaeus stayed quiet not wanting to tell his friend that he, too, was scared of those kinds of stories. But he had to be brave. At least he would know that illusion will be fake and he would prepare for that.

XIIIX

Xemnas and Xaldin took time to relax after setting everything up and sat on a blue blanked that they had lay out.

"I am so thirsty" Xemnas said as he stretched out and looked up at the sun.

"What will it be sir?" Xaldin asked.

"Give me a Mountain Dew"

"All right"

XIIIX

At the end, Roxas agreed to Axel and Xion's plan and they all sneaked over to the cooler where the drinks were at.

"Okay," said Axel. "We have bottle soda so this is perfect"

"Wait," Roxas stopped him. "Who exactly are we going to prank?"

"Anyone who grabs a drink first"

"Yay!" Xion yelled and Axel and Roxas shushed her.

"Okay, let's put his baby in a couple of sodas." Axel showed them a little brown bottle that he had taken out of his pocket.

XIIIX

Xemnas and Xaldin were about to drink the sodas when Axel, Xion and Roxas appeared and yelled, "DON'T DRINK THAT SUPERIOR!"

"You can drink it though Xaldin" Axel said.

"What?" Xemnas asked curious. "But I'm thirsty and I love Mountain Dew" He whined and drank the green soda. Xaldin drank his too, trusting his Superior.

"NOOOO!" Xion yelled.

Instantly, Xemnas and Xaldin were knocked out cold and were sleeping in each other's arms in a very weird position.

"They are going to kill us when they wake up" Roxas murmured.

XIIX

Alright guys, how was it? Funny? No? Attempted funny? Well, share your thoughts with me guys and review. Send me suggestions too if you have any!

Next Chapter: Crazy Xigbar gets hit in—well you know—by lots of girls and Luxord fights a sea monster! Someone gets caught on fire!

-CeciHeart


	3. Chapter 3

A Funny Organization 13 Story:

Random Days

Hey everyone, hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^

-CeciHeart

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Organization 13

Chapter 3: Sushi to go

XIIIX

Xigbar was excited for his vacation and was looking around like crazy for any cute girls to talk to. He found a pair of blonde girls drinking strawberry margaritas. He approached them and slid right next to them.

"Heeeeello ladies" He said smirking at the blonde friends.

"Ewww! Old man!" The blondes moved away to another spot on the sunny beach.

"Awww come on!" Xigbar yelled. "Fine! You're missing out on this good stuff you know!"

A dark haired girl and a brown hair girl walked pass by Xigbar and he got up jogging after them.

"Hey Ladies wanna have a good time with The FreeShooter?"

"What's a FreeShooter?" The dark haired girl asked.

"Never mind that. So wanna hang out?" Xigbar smirked.

"Sure!" Shouted the brown hair girl.

XIIIXIIIX

Demyx and Luxord splashed water at each other and laughed like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly, they heard a gurgling sound under the water.

"What was that?" Luxord asked alert.

"Let me check" Demyx swam underwater to check what had made the bubbling sound. When he came out of the water, he looked at Luxord with wide eyes and said, "Um…I think we should take out our weapons"

"Why?" Luxord tilted his head.

Out of the blue, a giant purple squid came out of the water and screams were heard throughout the whole beach.

"That's why" Demyx said pointed at purple monster. "Run Luxord!"

Instead of running Luxord summoned out his cards and began attacking the monster. Since the monster was weak, Luxord killed it in no time, at the same time a big wave hit the beach and everyone on it.

Saix, who was still getting a tan and wearing shades, was splashed by water all over and so were Marluxia and Larxene.

"Who. Disturbed. My. Tan.?" Saix asked in a slow tone trying to keep his cool.

"Sorry, my dear friend!" Luxord yelled over as he chopped the giant squid into tiny little pieces. "But we will have sushi tonight!"

XIIIXIIIX

Xemnas and Xaldin woke up at night very drowsy and still a bit sleepy.

"What happened?" Xaldin asked his superior.

The beach seemed to be empty except for the big camp fire that the Organization members had burned and the little logs they set on. The members seemed to be eating hot dogs, sushi and s'mores.

"I think the drinks knocked us out" Xemnas said. "Those little bastards are gonna get it tomorrow"

The Superior and Xaldin walked towards the camp fire and Axel, Roxas and Xion seemed to have panicked and were hiding behind Lexaeus.

Xemnas took a seat next to Xigbar who looked like he was in pain and constantly keep crushing at his sides and—down there. Xaldin took a seat next to them. Apparently, they were all telling scary ghost stories, and of course, Demyx was shaking with fear.

"Ah look who woke up just in time" Saix said looking at a sleepy Xaldin.

"Shut up you dog" Xaldin muttered under his breath.

Everyone decided not to start arguing because of the very little time they had left of their vacation.

"Alright," Zexion began. "Now that Number III is awake, the scary stories should get better"

"But I thought we were already telling scary stories?" Demyx whined.

"Think of that as a warm-up"

"Awww" pouted Demyx as Xaldin began telling the scary story of the man eating Chupacabra.

XIIIXIIIX

"For they say that Chupacabra only comes out at night…at beaches! And eats those who play pranks of their superiors and those who are very annoying" Xaldin whispered in a creepy cold tone as Demyx, Axel, Roxas and Xion whimpered behind Lexaeus. Their eyes widened with every word that Xaldin said.

"So beware the Chupacabra little children…" Xaldin smirked deviously while all the other members yawned. Except for the prankster trio and Demyx.

Suddenly, Demyx got startled when he heard some weird noise nearby. As if something was sniffing the sand around his feet. He turned around slowly, and stared at the giant red eyes of—

"CHUPACABRA!" He yelled and some of them yelled in terror as the wolf-like creature opened its mouth showing its giant razor sharp teeth.

"I'M GONNA EAT YOU LITTLE ANNOYING BOY!" The Chupacabra yelled and Demyx backed away so far that he tripped over a log and landed on top of the camp fire.

"I'M ON FIRE!" He screamed out loud and everyone started laughing as Demyx tried to turn off the fire that had caught his butt and was burning his clothes. "HELP ME!" He jumped around as Xigbar took his opportunity and took a video with his camera.

"Hehehe, this is gold"

XIIIXIIIX

Alright people, tell me how it was on your reviews and don't forget to send me any sugguestions you have :D

Next chapter: LORD OF THE PINK CASTLE

I think we all know who that is xD


	4. Chapter 4

A Funny Organization 13 Story:

Random Days

Hey guys, sorry for the late update on this story. It's going to be a bit random so hang on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other games mention in this chapter!

Chapter 4: Lord of the Pink Castle

XIIIX

Xemnas had just called an emergency meeting with everyone in the castle.

"As you all know," He began saying as soon as everyone took a seat. "I have a business trip I need to take care of tomorrow and I will be choosing who will be in charge for the day until my return"

"Pick me Superior" Demyx raised his hand high up and began jumping in his seat.

"I will not have you make another tsunami like last time Demyx"

"I was just trying to show Xaldy how to make an aquarium"

"Right," Xemnas rolled his eyes. "Well it seems that I can only trust one person in this room for the job then"

"_OMG, the Superior is totally gonna pick me_" Saix thought in his head excitedly.

"A loyal member among all of us" Xemnas continued.

"_That's so me!"_

"He is always trying to get on my good side"

"_Yep, yep. It's totally gonna be me_"

"With looks too"

"_Of course, the Superior knows me so well_"

"And that person is—"

"_Me!"_

"Marluxia"

"WHAT?" Saix shouted angrily.

"I knew it was me all along Superior" Marluxia waved with fake tears in his eyes.

"Of course," Xemnas nodded. "Now everyone, I expect good behavior from you…or ELSE"

"Or else what?" Xion asked innocently.

"Or ELSE…you get punished of course" Superior smiled creepily.

Xion looked frightened but then Superior said, "Well then, everyone is dismissed."

XIIIX

The next day, everyone in the castle was on their knees begging for Xemnas to not leave.

"He's gonna destroy the castle!" Xigbar cried out.

"You can't do this Superior" Luxord yelled.

"Why didn't you let me in charge" Saix complained.

Everyone turned to him. "NO! You're just gonna make us all work EXTRA! And there won't be any FUN!" Then they turned back to the Superior.

Roxas and Axel were hanging onto his ankles as Xemnas tried to drag them away.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BONEHEADS!" He shouted and everyone backed away.

Xemnas finally got to his gummi ship and before leaving he shouted. "I better come home and find my castle the way it was before!"

And he parted, leaving behind a desperate crowd of pleading Nobodies. As soon as Xemnas was out of sight, they all heard a laugh behind them and they turned around scared.

It was Marluxia. "Now…" He began. "Where should we start little Nobodies?"

XIIIX

The only happy with the situation was Larxene of course. With her best friend in charged, she could practically do whatever she wanted with no worries.

The other members however spent the whole day doing hard labor (including Saix) and listening to every command that Marluxia told them.

XIIIX

Xemnas had just arrived to THE SECRET MEETING OF VIDEO GAME VILLAINS.

He went up to the top floor and into a meeting room. A random Lady Gaga song was playing in the back ground as soon as he came in.

"Xemnas, welcome" Bowser greeted his friend and the other villains.

"Okay" Bowser, the leader of the meeting began. "As you all know, this week's award has been given to Sephiroth from Final Fantasy, for being one of the most difficult bosses in his series."

Sephiroth, who sat next to Xemnas, smiled proudly of himself as a little turtle from Mario Bros gave him a small golden trophy with his name on it.

"Now," Bowser said. "Has anyone finally made progress with killing the good guys?"

Bowser Jr. raised his hand. "I almost beat Mario once in World 1 at the first castle"

"Yes well, we all know you tried."

Xemnas raised his hand. "I made some progress on trying to kill Sora"

"How did it go?"

"…Not so good. He…beat me at the Memory Skyscraper."

"That's a shame"

Dark Lord Ganondorf from Zelda Twilight Princess raised his hand. "Link got away but I got close"

"Well it seems the good guys are winning this week by eleven points" Bowser said.

"Wait Bowser," Sephiroth said. "What about you? Have you defeat Mario?"

Bowser laughed. "That little punk has to get through 10 more Worlds to defeat me!"

"I heard this little girl in china beat you last week papa" Bowser Jr. said.

"DON'T CONTRADICT ME INFRONT OF THEM!"

XIIIX

As well as the meeting went, Xemnas finally returned the next day to the castle.

Only to find that The Castle That Never Was had been painted all pink and with clown faces all over the place.

Xemnas stood there quiet for a second and then screamed to the sky,

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

XIIIX

Sorry if the chapter seemed to short guys. I hope you enjoyed the randomness and the awkward meeting.

If you guys review, I'll give you all Keyblade key chains on the next chapter :3

R&R guys!


	5. Chapter 5

A Funny Organization 13 Story:

Random Days

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update on this story. This chapter was inspired by Family Feud, which I've been watching for the past couple of days thanks to boredom. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Family Feud

Chapter 5: All for Xemnas & none for Nobody

XIIIX

**The Heart Family-**

**Sora, Riku, Kairi, Leon, Yuffie**

**The Nobody Family-**

**Xemnas, Axel, Saix, Demyx, Larxene**

XIIIX

"It's time to play FAMILY FEUD!" The announcer on the TV said. "Right here from sunny Destiny Islands; The Heart Family playing against the Nobody Family. And now, your old beloved host: Ansem the Seeker of Darkness!"

In the Family Feud set came Ansem from behind the stage in a nice ironed suit and shiny polished shoes. He looked in the camera and said, "Welcome to Family Feud everybody. Today we have some tough competition. The Hearts VS. The Nobody Family. Give me Sora, give me Xemnas!"

Sora and Xemnas walked up to the podium and shook hands then put one behind their back.

"All right, " Ansem began. "We surveyed one hundred people, top 5 answers are on the board. Name something a husband does to get out of the doghouse"

Axel whispered to Saix. "I think you'll know this one" He snickered.

"Oh, ha, ha" Saix said sarcastically. As if I was married"

Sora and Xemnas rang the buzzer at the same time but Sora's got it first.

He said, "He apologizes"

"Show me **Apologizes**!" Ansem turned to the board and **Apologizes** was the 4th answer. "Not the #1 answer. Xemnas how about you?"

"He buys her gifts?"

"Buys her gifts!"

It was the 5th answer.

"Well Sora, you control. Pass or Play?"

"We're gonna play" The teen said.

Ansem and Sora walked to where his family was. Ansem got introduced to everyone and then he moved on ask Riku, "All right Riku, what do you think?"

"Um…How about…Cleans up?"

Ansem chuckled. "Yeah you we're gonna be her slave for that huh?"

Riku blushed and laughed.

"Show me **Cleans Up**!"

**Does Chores** was the #2 answer on the board. Everyone clapped.

"Kairi how about you?" Ansem said moving on.

"Hmm…Buys her flowers?"

"Good answer Kairi!" Yuffie cheered.

Ansem turned to the board. "Show me Buys her flowers!"

It was the #1 answer.

XIIIX

And so the competition continued until both families went to Sudden Death because they both hadn't reached 300 points.

It was Axel VS. Riku.

"All right, we're looking for the number 1 answer only" Ansem said. "Name something men do, when a pretty woman passes"

The buzzers rand and Riku got it first.

"Smiles at her" He said quickly.

The board showed a strike and Axel then said, "Checks her out"

A lot of people laughed and clapped.

"Of course that bastard would know that" Saix murmured.

Ansem turned to the board. "Show me—whatever he said!"

**Checks her out** was the answer and the Nobody Family won.

XIIIX

_**Comercial:**_

_**Demyx speaking here! **_

_**Let me ask all you Villains out there. Tired of fangirls chasing you around in random places, the mall, at a restaurant, and EVEN your HOUSE?**_

_**Well 'E.V.I.L' Company has a new product for you!**_

_**The 'FANGIRL STAY AWAY' repellant. **_

_**Don't be tortured by fangirls everywhere you go.**_

_**Get the FANGIRL STAY AWAY repellant. It works wonders! **_

_**Toxic chemicals may be included. **_

_**And it only costs $9.99! So hurry to the store!**_

XIIIX

Back with Family Feud, a few minutes later and Axel and Larxene decided to play Fast Money.

These were the five questions and their answers.

'**A'** stands for Axel's answer.

'**L'** stands for Larxene's answer.

# you like to give your husband when he acts childish:

A: Scolding

L: Spanking

#2. Something that gets passed around

A: A joint

L: Gossip

Demyx said, "Oh yeah, Larxene's an expert on that but…what's a joint?"

#3. Another way people say pregnant:

A: Knocked up ( he snickered at that)

L: Bun in the oven

All the guys said" Oh yeah, she would say that"

#4. A state in which a nudist will hate to live at cuz they freeze their buns off:

A: Alaska (He would freeze with clothes on anyways)

L: Montana (She said she used to live there)

#5. Famous celebrity with the initials M.J:

A: Michael Jackson ( He loves him)

L: Magic Johnson (She's a fan)

At the end, they got 201 points and they won 20,000 dollars.

XIIIX

After everyone got back to the Castle with the money, Demyx started shouting all around.

"Yay! We won even though Superior beat us to a pulp last time thanks to Marluxia but yay!"

Xaldin came in and said, "So you won?"

"Yep!"

"…That's nice…But Xemnas said that money was for him"

"What?! Whatever happened to All for One and One for All!"

"He doesn't believe in that"

"Aw man…"

And so, our little sitar player didn't get his money.

XIIIIX

A/N: I know this chapter was totally out of the story but I really wanted to write it for some time now. Thanks to Steve Harvey for being an awesome inspiring Host to Family Feud.

Also many thanks to all you who read this story!

Don't forget to review and again I apologize for such a late update.


	6. Chapter 6

A Funny Organization 13 Story

Random Days

A/N: I never thought I will actually update this story again but I've received some awesome reviews lately and they have inspired me ^-^ Thank you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 6: Kiddies

A couple of months after winning Family Feud, and not getting any munny at all, the Nobodies decided it was enough randomness for a while and they decided to settle down.

They were pretty bored, all of them admitted, but there wasn't anything they could do about it. Until….

XIIIXIIIXIIIX

Axel and Roxas had just gotten back from their mission and reported to Saix. He took their report and as soon as both buddies turned around to walk back to their rooms, Saix stopped them.

"Number VIII" He called.

Axel turned around. "Yes Saix?"

"What's that on your back?"

"What?"

"You have something on your back"

Axel told Roxas to check him and in a matter of seconds, Roxas was holding a little girl that looked about 5 years old. He stared at her wondering how she had managed to get on Axel's back without him noticing.

"Awwwww! It's a freaking little sweet girl" Demyx squealed and tried to grab her but she bit his arm in the process.

"….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET HER OFF MY ARM!" He screamed in pain. "Get her off! Get her off! Get her off!" He ran in a circle with the little girl somehow holding on to him.

Xigbar came in and saw the commotion. He laughed and then pulled the little girl off Demyx's arm.

"Thank you" Demyx sighed in relief.

Xigbar set the girl down and asked her. "What's your name kiddie?"

"Kiddies" The girl replied.

"What?" Everyone asked in confusion.

"I'm Kiddies"

"Why Kiddies?" Xigbar asked. "Why not just Kiddie?"

"No. I like the letter 'S'"

"Nah. I'll call you Kiddie"

"You call me Kiddie and you die" She smiled a toothy smile.

Xigbar just laughed and said, "I like her humor"

"I'm serious. You call me Kiddie, you die :D "

"….Okay. She's creeping me out"

"What are we going to do with her?" Axel asked.

"I say we keep her" Everyone heard the all too familiar voice of the superior right behind them. "Xigbar and Demyx are both scared of her" Xemnas said. "She can come in handy"

"And I can use her as research too!" Vexen said randomly appearing out of the nowhere.

"So..." Saix began. "Welcome to the family Kiddie"

"Nuuu! You die, you die, you die, you die, you DIE!" Kiddies suddenly stomped her foot and ran to attack Saix.

The Luna Diviner just stood there quietly as Kiddies bit him, scratch him, and kicked him.

"Okay, I'm not scared anymore" Xigbar said.

Then out of the blue, Kiddies took out a hammer as tall as Saix and was about to hit Saix with it when Lexaeus grabbed for the hammer and lifted Kiddies in the air.

"You die too! You die!" Kiddies screamed and Xemnas began to plot in his mind.

"_I could use her to our advantage….She's not as strong but she has potential. Talking about potential…I need to buy some Nutela….and I forgot to buy more Trident gum for my meetings when I get bored….I should really start remembering things….And I should buy my iPad soon…I'll need that for sure…."_ The superior's thoughts went crazy as he grew more silent and didn't notice Kiddies chasing Saix around.

XIIIXIIIIXIIIIX

A/N: Well that was random, but hey title says it all. So what did you think of Kiddies my crazy little girl? ^-^

Thank you for your reviews and don't forget to review again. Or as Kiddies would say "You die, you die, you die!" I'm joking….Maybe ^-^

I'll try to update soon though.


	7. Chapter 7

A Funny Organization 13 Story

Random Days

A/N: Another Random and Short chapter. Forgive me for any grammar mistakes blah blah blah

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 7: Larxy Lady

XIIIXIIIXIIIX

Saix woke up with an Elmo book over his face and Kiddies nowhere to be seen.

"Ugh…" He put the book that he have been reading to Kiddies last night aside and got up.

After getting ready for another day, he went to the kitchen just to find Kiddies sleeping on top of Xaldin's head.

"How—?" Saix was about to ask when Xaldin shook his head slowly and said, "Don't ask how. She just stayed there and hasn't fallen. She's growing on me man….She's growing on my" He whispered and almost sobbed.

Saix raised on eyebrow and ignored it.

XIIIXIIIXIIIX

Later in the day Kiddies walked down the hall of everyone's rooms and found the Savage Nymph.

"Hello Kiddies" Larxene waved.

"I like you lady" Kiddies smiled. "You call me by my name :D "

" ^-^ Of course. Well since you're the only one here who's neither evil or good, its time to show you some tricks"

"Yesh Lady"

"Just call me Larxy"

"Kk. Larxy Lady ^-^"

" ^-^ oh you're so cute"

XIIXIIIXIIIIX

Turns out Larxene taught her to steal Xaldin's munny and put it in someone else's room to blame them.

At lunch time, Xemnas sat at the table along with everyone else and they suddenly heard quick tiny steps running and Kiddies suddenly appeared on the Superior's lap.

"Papa!" She hugged Xemnas.

Luxord almost choked. "I didn't know you were a father Superior"

"I'm not, you idiot. She just called me that. And I think it's cute ^u^"

"Yay Papa!" Kiddies continued to hug Xemnas. "Papa….Bad Kitty hit me with a book T-T "

Everyone turned to Zexion.

"Now why would you think it's me?" He asked.

"Cuz you're the only one that hits people with books" Everyone said.

Xemnas stood up to smack him and said, "Don't do that to my baby girl"

"T-T Okay…"

XIIIXIIIXIIIIX

A/N: So how was it you guys? Don't forget to review please and thank you for reading the story ^-^ You guys are awesome.


	8. Chapter 8

A Funny Organization 13 Story

Random Days

Chapter 8: Biggest Mistake

A/N: Thank you for your reviews all of those who still read this story. I will try to update more often but the chapters will be short due to my busy weeks and work. And of course they'll be random. Here's more Kiddies.

XIIIXIIIXIIIX

On Thanksgiving morning all the Nobodies were trying to finish their missions early.

Xemnas had said, "Unless you finish all your missions we're not having a Thanksgiving dinner D: Except for Kiddies ^-^"

And so, everyone hurried up and as soon as they were all done, they began to get ready for a delicious dinner made by Xaldin.

XIIIXIIIXIIIX

Saix was brushing his hair when Kiddies came in his room.

"Pretty doggy?" Kiddies asked.

Saix looked at her then growled. "What Kiddies?"

"Can I braid your hair with little bows? ^-^"

Saix picked her up and looked at her straight in the eyes then said, "No"

Biggest Mistake…..

"YOU DIE!" Kiddies screamed and as soon as Xemnas heard her, he ran into Saix's room and said, "Number VII! Let her do what she wants to do or you will DIE!"

" T-T Yes sir…" Saix murmured and Kiddies laughed with delight.

"Yay! ^-^"

XIIIXIIIXIIIX

At the dinner table everyone had their fancy clothes and beautiful decorations and were ready to eat dinner.

And just as soon as Saix came in with Kiddies in his arms, everyone laughed. He had on little pink bows and a few braids and pony tails.

"T-T …why is she doing this to me?" He thought and sobbed on the inside.

And so everyone gave thanks :D

XIIIXIIIXIIIX

A/N: Another chapter down, yeah! Enjoy the randomness as always and my crazy girl Kiddies. Review please! Or you die…. ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

A Funny Organization 13 Story

Random Days

Chapter 9: I love Christmas

A/N: Another random chatpter xD Enjoy!

XIIIXIIIXIIIX

"Christmas, Christmas time is here. Time for joy- time for cheer" Kiddies sang. "Jingle bell, Jingle bell, Jingle bell rock—"

"But it's not Christmas yet" Demyx complained.

"I LOVE CHRISTMAS. LET ME BE HAPPY OR YOU DIE, YOU DIE, YOU DIE!"

Demyx ran away screaming. Kiddies went to the Gray Area and climbed on a seat next to Xigbar. She looked pissed off.

"Kiddies, little girl, you okay man?" He asked.

"Demyx interrupted my song"

"Awww, come'er" He picked her up and she slapped him and said, "Let me go! Let me go!"

Roxas suddenly came over and picked Kiddies up. "Is the old man scaring you?"

Kiddies nodded. "Mhmm…I want to go with Papa"

"Okay Xion and I Will take you to Xemnas"

Xion came behind Roxas and Kiddies yelled, "Xi-chan!"

" ^-^ Hi Kiddies"

"Yay! ^u^"

XIIIXIIIXIIIX

Vexen took Kiddies away from Xemnas 'Papa' to do some research on his lab.

"Okay Kiddies, time for some reseach. Seems like you're the only one with a heart here and that is completely fascinating. Now I want to take blood samples"

"Blood? Wuss da?" Kiddies asked.

"It's a red liquid inside your body to put it in simpler terms for you my dear child"

"Uncle Vexy, why Demyx interrupt my song?" asked Kiddies.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT OR YOU WILL DIE!" Vexen yelled.

"DON'T YELL AT ME OR YOU'LL DIE!"

"DON'T _**YOU **_YELL AT ME OR YOU WILL DIE!"

"NU YOU DIE!"

"NO YOU DIE!"

"YOU DIE!"

"YOU DIE!"

"YOU DIE!"

"YOU DIE!"

"YOU DIE, YOU DIE, YOU DIE!"

XIIIXIIIXIIIX

A/N: ^-^ I know the chapters are short and really random but I've been bored so whatever. Please review or I will make sure Kiddies hunts you at night…Jk. ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

A Funny Organization 13 Story

Random Days

Chapter 10: Christmas

XIIIXIIIXIIIX

On Christmas morning Kiddies was found quietly opening presents with Lexaeus. She was surprisingly calm until Zexion came in.

"Big brother ^-^ "She ran to hug him. "It's Christmas so I won't kill anybody

^-^"

"Well isn't that sweet..."Zexion replied.

"Lexy gave me a giant chocolate bar"

"…That's nice"

"What did you get me?"

"…Nothing…"

"^-^…..YOU DIE!"

"Kiddies…" Lexaeus called ans she turned around. "Yesh? ^-^"

"No killing today…"

"T-T Oh yeah…Sowwy"

XIIIXIIIXIIIX

"And so dear Kiddies, I have come to realize that coffee is a really good drink! But you cant drink it yet. I hope you learn from your Papa that even with no heart, I still love you my sweet evil baby girl.

Love, Xemnas Papa"

Xemnas finished writing his letter to Kiddies and was about to give it to her after breakfast.

However she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" He asked the Gambler of Fate.

"I think Axel took her on his mission"

"…HE…..WHAT?!"

XIIIXIIIXIIIX


	11. Chapter 11

A Funny Organization 13 Story

Random Days

Chapter 11: Chiky

XIIIXIIIXIIIX

Axel and Kiddies were walking inside Beast's Castle through all the rooms trying to find 'treasures'.

What Axel really wanted was to get the truth out of Kiddies because someone had stolen his munny and he thought she was the culprit.

"Chiky, where are the treasures you told me about?" Kiddies asked.

"We'll find them soon"

"Okie Chiky"

"So Kiddies, tell me, do you know who stole my munny?"

" ^-^ No"

"^-^ Yes you do"

"No I don't ^-^ "

"Yes you do ^-^"

"No I don't! Shut up!" Kiddies ran away outside of the castle and bumped into someone with an organization coat. Kiddies looked up to see a man with silver hair and a blind fold on.

"Oooooo~You're a sexy man" Kiddies smiled. "What's your name?"

"Riku. You?"

"Kiddies. I'm gonna call you Ri Ri"

"…Okay"

"Yay Ri Ri!" Kiddies hugged him tight but Riku didn't mind even though he didn't know who she was.


	12. Chapter 12

A Funny Organization 13 Story

Random Days

Chapter 12: Nami-chan

XIIIXIIIXIIIX

The Organization had a long busy day ahead of them and they were all going out on missions. Xemnas didn't want Kiddies to go to with anyone after the incident with her meeting Riku and Axel letting her get way.

Instead, he get Namine to babysit her for the day.

Namine was good with kids with Kiddies wasn't your average kid.

"Papa don't leave me with this strange blond lady" Kiddies pouted as Xemnas put her in a room with Namine.

He teared up a bit. "I'm sorry baby but its only for a day"

"…I HATE YOU!" Kiddies ran and hugged Namine.

Xemnas cried on the way out and yelled. "WHY?! I'm such a good Papa!"

XIIIXIIIXIIIX

"Okay Kiddies, Xemnas is gone now" Namine said patting her head. "Do you want to play now?"

"…Hm… Namine?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you have blonde hair? Why are your eyes so pretty? Why are you in this lifeless room? Why do like white? How come you're wearing a dress? Can you read? Can you cook? Can you kill? How come you paint? What do you paint? What's a painting anyways? How old are you? Do you have a boyfriend? Do you have lots of boyfriends? How come you like white all over your rooms? How many rooms do you have? Can you buy me some pizza? What's a market? Can you get me colors? Can you paint me something?"

All day, Kiddies annoyed Namine like no one had ever before.

When Xemnas came back, Namine put Kiddies at his face and said, "Take her…Take her away from me!"

"PAPA I love you again!" Kiddies yelled and hugged him.

Xemnas looked at a very tired and annoyed Namine. "What did she do to you?"

"TAKE HER AWAY PLEASE!"

XIIIXIIIXIIIX

"I don't get it…"Xemnas thought. "Kiddies is not that annoying…Okay maybe she is but she's my sweet evil girl" He was sitting at his desk in his office when Kiddies came in.

"Papa can I have some pizza?"

"Sure. Call Dominos"

"What's their number?"

"WHO GAVE THEM A NUMBER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!"

"I mean their PHONE NUMBER PAPA!"

"oh…Go ask Roxas….Now run along"

"Can I eat the pizza boy too?"

"WHAT?! …..No. You'll get a stomachache especially if he's a teeanager"

"Oh okay. I'll make sure they send in an adult then"

"WHAT?!"


End file.
